1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The significance of display devices is increasingly enlarged with the development of multimedia. In response thereto, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display are used. In general, the display device displays an image, using light emitted from a light source, for example, a backlight assembly or a light emitting element. The display device may include a plurality of pixels which represents primary colors different from each other to achieve a color display.
As a method of making each pixel represents a single primary color, a method of arranging a color filter for each pixel on an optical path extending from a light source to a viewer may be provided as an example. The color filter may achieve a primary color, by absorbing at least a partial wavelength band of incident light and by selectively transmitting only light of the partial wavelength band. In this case, as the wavelength of the light transmitted through the color filter is closer to the specific wavelength of each primary color, it is possible to accurately achieve the color.
On the other hand, development of a method for further improving the color purity of the display device is required.